


De héroes y villanos

by HistoryISculture



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Adrián Toomes ve las consecuencias del chasquido.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Adrian Toomes
Kudos: 1





	De héroes y villanos

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Adrián Toomes nunca habría esperado que algo pudiera ocurrirle a su familia. Vivían en Nueva York, ciudad de héroes, que, supuestamente, se encargaban de vigilar la ciudad y acabar con el crimen. Era la ciudad de Iron Man, al igual que la de Spiderman. Pero no había héroes para defender la ciudad. Los héroes habían fracasado. Se sentía cansado, frustrado, enfadado, con los héroes y en especial con Peter Parker. El niño había dado su palabra de que protegería a su familia, independientemente de lo que le sucediera a él, Adrián era el que traficaba con armas, pero su familia era inocente.

Y de un instante a otro, se habían transformado en polvo. Delante de sus ojos, en una de las visitas familiares en la cárcel.

También habían desaparecido la mitad de sus compañeros reclusos.

¿Dónde estaba Peter? ¿Por qué no recogía el teléfono? Había llamado al número de la tía de Parker, May, queriendo hablar con Peter. Normalmente no lo haría, pero esto era una emergencia. Tenía el presentimiento de que Stark estaba detrás de todo esto y quería explicaciones. Pero nadie cogía el teléfono, era como si ambos Parker también hubieran desaparecido.

Extraño…y sospechoso.

Parecía algo que los héroes no habían podido evitar, es decir, parecía obra de Stark.

De todos los héroes, Adrián había confiado en Peter. Creyó que él sabría pedir ayuda cuando la necesitaba. Esto no sólo era cosa de Stark, aunque teniéndolo como mentor, Peter nunca había estado a salvo. El Capitán América habría sido más fiable para Peter, él no lo habría dejado tirado, sin armamento, sin apoyo, mientras se enfrentaba a un traficante de armas. Steve Rogers era de la vieja escuela, al igual que Adrián. Ambos con una lealtad inquebrantable hacia los suyos.

Por lo que sabía, Parker podría estar en una cuneta, algo que pronto ocurriría si continuaba siguiendo a Stark por todas partes, como si fuera un cachorro. ¿Dónde habían quedado los valores del niño? ¡Olvidados! Parker se estaba malcriando con la carísima tecnología de Stark.

¿Por qué ningún héroe había pedido ayuda a sus villanos? Habría sido una locura, eso era cierto, pero si les hubieran explicado las consecuencias que habría si fallaban, todos los villanos habrían luchado junto a los héroes, porque sus vidas, las de sus familias y seres queridos, estaban en juego. Eso era algo que todo villano respetaba lo suficiente para hacer una tregua.

¿Y Shocker? Él también habría ayudado. Porque al tener la mitad de la clientela, tenían mayores pérdidas. Shocker y Buitre habrían combatido al lado de Spiderman y de Iron Man si hubiera sido necesario, aunque tuvieran una cuenta pendiente con ambos. Por mucho que los detestasen por interferir en sus planes, sabían que una misión donde estuviera Iron Man, era una misión que estaba destinada a fracasar.

La ciudad, el mundo, su familia…habían pagado los daños colaterales.

La unidad en un grupo siempre era lo primordial, por eso era necesario establecer una jerarquía. El Capitán América lo sabía, Iron Man lo sabía y Spiderman, según los compañeros de su hija, lo sabía. ¿Dónde había quedado el sentido de responsabilidad de Parker?

¿Dónde estaban los Vengadores? Adrián esperaba que se hubieran desvanecido.

Lo peor era saber que no había podido parar a su familia del desvanecimiento. Si hubiera tenido sus armas, quizá habría tenido una oportunidad para salvarles. Él trabajaba con tecnología Chitauri. ¿Parker lo había olvidado tan pronto? ¿Tenía que volverse el enemigo acérrimo de Spiderman para recordarle a Parker el poder que tenía, de lo que era capaz? Adrián tenía un cierto sentido del honor con respecto a Spiderman, se sentía en parte responsable del niño, pero eso equivalía una cierta reciprocidad.

¿Qué pensaba hacer Parker el día que Stark faltara? Porque si la situación se invirtiera, Adrián sabía que Stark se sobrepondría a la muerte del niño, quizá tendría algo de culpa, pero al final continuaría con su vida.

Stark era así, por mucho que Adrián lo odiara.

Lo cierto era que ningún héroe se preocupaba por su villano, por mucho que a Adrián le hubiera encantado tener una relación de honor entre Parker y él, muy alejada de las relaciones típicas de los demás héroes. Pero el niño había salvado a su hija, varias veces, asistía al mismo colegio que ella y tenía prácticamente su edad. Es decir, Parker era un niño, a pesar de todo el asunto del héroe. Y Adrián sentía que Iron Man se estaban aprovechando de él, porque Adrián conocía personalmente a Stark y sabía la clase de monstruo que acechaba bajo la superficie. Stark era como él, salvo que él nunca había ocultado quién era.

¿Y si Parker estaba en peligro y no le había podido llamar porque realmente no podía? ¿Y si se había desvanecido con el resto de personas y Adrián estaba echándole la culpa inútilmente porque necesitaba a alguien a quién culpar? Lo cierto era que él no sabía lo que había sucedido, si los héroes sabían o no que esto iba a suceder. Quizá se estaba precipitando y estaba enfocando su ira en un niño que también había sido una víctima de las circunstancias. Sólo sabía que él no quería ser indiferente para Parker, porque había sido el chico el que lo había puesto en la cárcel. Si estuviera libre, quizá podría haber hecho más por su familia. O eso se decía, para enfocar el dolor, la ira, la frustración, la sensación de traición de los héroes y de Parker, la sensación de haberlo perdido todo en una milésima de segundo, la sensación de que todo eso se pudo haber evitado, la esperanza de que de un instante a otro regesarían. Así podría sobrevivir otro día. Porque sin su familia se sentía vacío.

Incluso Shocker sabía que debía dejarle su espacio.

Ahora, Adrián Toomes era un animal enjaulado, un buitre esperando su libertad. Adrián Toomes sabía que pronto volvería a echar el vuelo. Parker le puso allí, pero pronto se iría y cuando eso sucediera, Parker y él se volverían a encontrar.

Y sería el Buitre exigiendo saber por qué al niño no se le ocurrió llamarle por ayuda, porque si la situación era tan grave, si había tanto daño colateral, lo mínimo que podía hacer Parker era llamarlo.

Malditos héroes y su estúpido orgullo. A cuenta de eso, Adrián lo había perdido todo.

Esto no volvería a suceder. Parker aprendería la lección. Y el Buitre sería un villano que se haría respetar y temer. Pero recuperaría a su familia…cueste lo que cueste.


End file.
